One Can Change Many
by BlueMoon44
Summary: Tamaki insists that Haruhi comes home with him while her dad is gone for a week. Many things start to happen, including issues with the Zuka club again. Tamaki finally starts to see how much he likes her, but Hikaru feels the same. Based on the show.
1. An invite to the Suoh 2nd Mansion

Hunny sat at a table that had a fancy pink tablecloth upon it. On this elegantly decorated cloth sat two enormous and richly colored cakes. One had three layers that stacked upon each other from the largest layer on the bottom to the smallest layer on the top. The icing was baby blue and had cute pink flowers overlaying the blue. It looked like a wedding cake, but was not white. The next cake had only one layer that had bark brown icing and an even darker shade of brown on top of it in a drizzle.

"Mori-Chan, which one should I eat first?" Hunny's brown eyes widened in amusement, he looked at the cakes with a fork in his hand. "There is a chocolate one, and a vanilla one." He pointed to the brown cake first and then the layered cake next. Mori shrugged without saying a word.

Two redheads walked into the #3 Music Room and set down their backpacks with a thump. They had just arrived as Hunny screamed happily, "I will just eat _both _of them at the same time!" Before Mori could stop him, Hunny had devoured two whole cakes and leaned into his chair with a huge grin across his lips.

"Don't eat too many, you don't want another cavity." Mori said in his usual low quiet voice.

"Don't worry Mori-Chan!" Hunny smiled and pranced away towards the twins as he carried his pink bunny in his arms.

"Where is Haru-chan?" Hunny sat down on the nearest sofa and the twins followed.

"We don't know." Kaoru said as he stretched his arms and legs out lazily. By now Mori had joined the group by sitting at a leather seat across from them.

"Yeah, she didn't come to class today." Hikaru said this right after Kaoru, since they had a way of finishing each other's sentences as if they were one person.

"But…why is Haru-chan not here?" Hunny's eyes widened with worry and some sadness. Before anyone could answer, Tamaki and Kyoyo came through the doors.

Tamaki had a rather dramatic entrance, while Kyoyo simply took out his laptop and went to sit down and type. Tamaki stared at the four members of the host club and immediately noticed that something was wrong.

"Where's Haruhi?" He asked with a huge frown of concern.

"We don't know, boss." Kaoru said. "She didn't come to class today." Hikaru continued.

"Didn't. Come. To. Class." Tamaki twitched numerously and began shouting.

"What if she got kidnapped by some disrespectful commoner men? Or if she moved away!" Tamaki gasped and fell to the ground while he rolled on the floor in tears. He muttered things like, "Daddy can't let his girl be taken by some crazy men!" or "She can't move away! Daddy must protect her!" He continued to roll on the ground and wail like a small child who had just had their toy taken away from them. (Ha! In a way this metaphor is very true…considering Haruhi is the toy :P)

"But boss." Hikaru said, interrupting Tamaki's crying fit. "What about last time when you freaked out and she was fine?"

"Yeah." Kaoru added. "When she went away for the summer and you did the same thing as now."

"Haru-Chan can't be gone!" Hunny wailed, only adding more tears into Tamaki's eyes, which made the whole room sound like a mob of screaming children had now had all of their toys taken away. (:P)

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with wide eyes and began to wonder if she was really gone. Only Mori and Kyoyo stayed silent and watched the sight. Then, Kyoyo rose from his seat and walked silently to the screaming boys. He took Tamaki by his collar and lifted him up from the ground. Everyone stopped wailing and looked at Tamaki, whose expression was frozen.

"Haruhi is sick today. She won't be coming in until Monday. She's lucky that she can recover over the weekend, although she said that it seems to only be a one day sickness, so she should be better by tomorrow." Tamaki loosened up his frown and sighed in relief. Then he began to twitch in fear again.

"_My_ Haruhi…_sick_? I MUST HELP HER GET BETTER!" Tamaki started to sprint towards the large doors, but the Hitachiin twins stopped him.

"Don't you think Haruhi should get better by herself? It is a one day sickness anyways." They said in unison.

"You just want my precious Haruhi to yourselves! So when I don't end up going, you will sneak out and find a way to be alone with her!" Tamaki dramatically opened the door but Kyoyo was there to pull him back casually.

"Haruhi should be alone, she doesn't need you to worsen her." Kyoyo pushed up his glasses with one finger. "Besides, we still have to be hosts, so no more whining." Kyoyo walked over to his laptop in order to let the blonde boy worry about his Haruhi. The two twins slithered towards him with devilish smiles on their faces, and put rested on both of his shoulders.

"Yeah…well it would not be good to let you go alone to her house." Kaoru said slowly in Tamaki's right ear. "Yeah…. who knows what a perv like you would do…being alone with Haruhi." Hikaru added in his left ear with the same devilish talk that was slow and evil.

"I am not a perv! You two are the ones that wanted to have her for yourself!" Tamaki shook the twins off of his shoulder and heroically raised his fist at them. "AS HARUHI'S FATHER I MUST PROTECT HER FROM CRAZY BOYS SUCH AS YOU TWO!"

The twins sighed and watched as Tamaki raced around the room nervously. He finally stopped when he heard the bell ring; it was time to attend to clients. _Well Haruhi, I will have to come to you tomorrow then. _He thought to himself.

Tamaki sighed and pulled himself together in order to charm the ladies.

"It hurts me to know that Haruhi is sick." Tamaki dramatically looked up at the ceiling sadly. "But yet, I know she will be alright, and I will do anything to makes Haruhi feel better." Many girls began to weep and hug Tamaki with racing heartbeats. Tamaki let the girls attack him as he thought of Haruhi. His mind revolved around the fact that she was sick, and it made him sigh sadly. This of course, made all the girls fall more in love with him, and murmur words about how Tamaki was such a caring friend, and how they too want to help Haruhi get better.

On the other side of the room, the Hitachiin twins were watching the drama as they stood next to Kyoyo.

"The boss shouldn't use Haruhi's sickness as a way to impress the clients." Hikaru blurted out angrily. Kaoru looked at him uneasily and then to Kyoyo.

"Well, the clients like it, and I know Tamaki is not trying to feed off of Haruhi's issue. He simply is being a host." Hikaru looked over at Kyoyo and sighed, Kyoyo was obviously thinking about how this situation was helping the host club with more money. From the corner of Hikaru's eye he could also she Hunny surrounded by cake with Mori next to him. Girls were surrounding him as he said in his adorable voice, "Mori, do you think Haru-Chan would like a cake after she is not sick. I know cake always makes everything better." Girls were fluttering him like pigeons in New York City; every girl was excitedly swarming around the room with love in their eyes.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki realized the door was open to Haruhi's house, so he stepped in and remembered to remove his shoes at the entrance. He looked around but could not see Haruhi anywhere, except that he heard talking coming from a room that's door was slightly opened. He walked towards it and clearly identified Haruhi's voice, but then he also identified Hikaru's, and Kaoru's.

Tamaki burst through the room and his eyes widened. This must have been Haruhi's room, for she laid on a small twin sized bed and on either side of her were the twins. They both wore black and white nurse outfits that consisted of a short dress with white lace and black stripes. Kaoru was adjusting Haruhi's pillow and laying out food on a tray in front of her. Hikaru was slowly putting a silver spoon in her mouth that had red medicine in it. Tamaki stood there and looked frozen as Hikaru bent down just inches away from her face and inserted the spoon into her mouth. Tamaki could see Hikaru's brown eyes look up at his face and all he could think of was how Hikaru was using Haruhi's innocence and adorable face in his devilish ways.

"Thanks Hikaru." Haruhi swallowed the red medicine and looked up at the red head staring down at her. Then Kaoru appeared and put his face just as close to Haruhi as Hikaru had. Tamaki froze like he was a block of solid ice, and only watched as Kaoru slowly grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Anything for the princess." He whispered. Then Hikaru took his turn to take her chin and lean into her face with his devilish smile. "Yes. We will take care of you only as your best friends can." Hikaru bent closer to her and lightly pecked her cheek, Kaoru followed by kissing her other cheek.

That was when Tamaki woke up screaming. He jumped up horribly fast and rolled face down onto the ground. "My Haruhi…" He moaned, as he lay on the floor helpless.

"Are you alright sir?" The maid came in slowly and looked at Tamaki with confusion. Tamaki sighed and got up from his position.

"What time is it, madam." Tamaki began to rampage through his wardrobe to find his school uniform.

"Eight o'clock, sir." Tamaki froze as his hand clutched his blue uniform. _What if the twins are already with her? ACK! _Tamaki despaired in his head.

"I'm late for school…!" He ran forward into his bathroom and tripped, allowing himself to be tangled up in the pile of clothes.

"But sir, it is Saturday." The maid entered the bathroom and looked down at the moaning boy.

"Oh." He said with embarrassment. He rose and picked up his fallen clothes. "I guess I just lost track of time." He looked at the young maids confusion and chuckled, she blushed.

"Well, I have to see a friend, so I must get ready now." Tamaki winked at the helpless girl and she simply nodded as she pranced out of the room cheerfully.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi sighed as Tamaki squeezed her into a hug. "Can't…breathe, sempai." Tamaki released her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much!" He swung his arms around her waist and swung her back in forth in the air.

"Sempai!" Haruhi battled against his hug and eventually he let her go.

"I guess hugs aren't the best thing when you were sick just yesterday." Tamaki ruffled her hair gently and then began to walk into the apartment.

_That's odd; he didn't make a fit after I made him stop hugging me. _Tamaki interrupted Haruhi's thoughts by saying, "So where's your father?" He removed his shoes at the entrance and looked at Haruhi.

"Well, he is going to be gone for a week, so I'm just here by myself." Haruhi advanced toward the living area where she could sit down.

"But Haruhi." She looked back at Tamaki. "You can't be by yourself, what if something happens, or some people kidnap you, or…" Haruhi sighed and walked towards him.

"Sempai, I will be absolutely fine, I do it all the time." Haruhi's calm voice only worried him more. He looked at her silently as he thought about it to himself.

_Haruhi can't stay alone; it is dangerous! She would have nobody to protect her, and there could be lightning storms. _Haruhi kept on looking at the thinking boy and asked, "Sempai?" _Then my little girl would be alone in this house with nobody to comfort her! Ack! I cannot let that happen!_

Tamaki snapped out of his thoughts and ran up to Haruhi to clutch her shoulders. He shook her and talked with short breaths and panic in his voice. "Haruhi I really do not want you here alone." Haruhi laughed to show that he was reacting way too strongly.

"Sempai, I will be just fine." She smiled at him but he shook his head. _No, I can't allow that_ adorable face_ to be hurt! _

"You can home with me. We have a guest bedroom and you will be taken completely under our care." Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes and knew he was waiting for his response.

"Sempai, you're silly." She ruffled his hair and walked over to the kitchen.

"But…you will be safe, and there is fancy tuna!" Haruhi stopped at the word tuna and looked back to the blonde boy.

"Sempai, even if you try to convince me, I can't." Tamaki froze sadly when she said can't. He was suddenly curled up in a ball next to the wall and quiet whimpering noises were coming from his lips.

"Sempai." Haruhi felt bad about hurting his feelings, and so she walked over to him and sat beside him. "Don't feel bad, Sempai, thanks for the offer and all, but my dad would _never_ allow me to stay overnight at a guy's house, much less for a week." She shook Tamaki's blouse and he instantly looked at her face and thought about how cute she was. _And she is so close…and her eyes are all sparkly and big!_ Tamaki dreamed about her for only a second until he had to stand up and try to act more mature. Still, he had the urge to hug her, a huge urge to hug her…

"Well I am sure my dad could ask your dad, and he would be fine with it." Tamaki straightened his posture and extended his delicate hand towards Haruhi.

"Thanks…" She said slowly as she clutched his hand to be pulled up to her feet. "But I still don't think my dad will allow it, plus, who is supposed to take care of my house?"

"My dad can handle it." Tamaki smiled with his charming lips that most girls blushed about, but Haruhi simply sighed.

_Don't I get any choice in this anymore?_ She looked at him blankly and then sighed again. "Why do you want me at your house so badly, sempai?"

Tamaki blushed a little but hoped that she did not notice. Then he saw that their hands were still interlaced, and so he let go on his grip and could see that Haruhi noticed this too. Their hands fell to their sides again.

"Don't you think it would be fun? It could be a little vacation for you, with fancy tuna and…" Haruhi stopped listening and thought to herself. _I guess it would be nice to be in a big house with room service and all for a while, but I already are with the host club in the day, so shouldn't I get my time alone at night? Tamaki will probably want to drag me to tons of places, just like they always do. There is fancy tuna though, but…_Tamaki had finished talking about whatever he was talking about, and Haruhi looked at him with a sigh. _He does have his puppy eyes…_Tamaki was looking at her with small round eyes that made her give up. It was almost impossible to not give in when Tamaki would flash his puppy eyes; it was one of those looks that nobody could resist.

"Fine. But only if my dad agrees." Haruhi watched as he leapt forward and hugged her tightly. "It's gonna be SO fun!" Tamaki swung her around like a little child.


	2. Somewhat of a romantic first stay

**Author's Note: I noticed that in the last chapter I misspelled Kyoya's name a lot. I also totally forgot to put the dang lines to separate the story better, so just to let you know. This is actually my first story on Fanfiction, so I'm sorry ****. Also thank you KageNoNeko for reminding me that Hunny addresses Mori by his first name, so there's another mistake I made. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I do not make any more mistakes! :P**

The grass was swaying gently between his pale hand and long fingers. An allure of colors swooped around the sky as the sun was setting.

"It sure is beautiful." Tamaki sighed and leaned forward on his elbows, allowing his body to gently rest upon the earthy ground. Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and hoped to get some response. Once she didn't reply, he decided to start a conversation.

"Haruhi." Her face turned towards him and tilted a little to the side to show that she was listening. Tamaki began to go into thoughts about how adorable his little princess was and how much he could just hug her right now, but he cleared these thoughts quickly_. I have to be serious: if I act like an idiot, then Haruhi won't_… Tamaki shook his head from having any more thoughts like this.

"Yes sempai?" Haruhi's big chocolate-like eyes looked at his silent face. Her face was pulled up into a bleak smile, but even her little smile made Tamaki scream things to himself. _My girl is so cute… she makes me just want to_… Tamaki's face advanced closer to her's. Haruhi seemed a bit confused.

Ah. Tamaki chuckled and his eyes glistened cheerfully as he gazed at Haruhi and put his hand on her shoulder delicately. The girl simply looked down at his hand with puzzlement.

_She sure is kind of clueless when it comes to romance_… Tamaki stopped his trail of thought immediately once he said the word _romance_ to himself.

"Sempai…? Why are you dosing off?" Haruhi looked into the blonde-haired boy's eyes, and could see that he was concentrating intensely on something to himself as his gaze looked silently off into the sky.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Tamaki looked back at Haruhi and took his hand off her shoulder slowly.

"So I hope today was fun." His smile increased to a sweet grin, but Haruhi didn't fall head over heels in love with him like most girls did, she simply nodded.

"I still don't know how you got my dad to actually allow me to stay with you."

"Well… I know your dad isn't too fond of me…" Haruhi chuckled, which made Tamaki a little sad. _No,_ he thought. _Haruhi's father is certainly not very fond of me at all._

"But my dad has his ways…" Haruhi looked deeper into the sunset; it was now turning darker as night approached. She could feel Tamaki's eyes against her face.

"Well you didn't have to take me in, you know." Tamaki bit his lip as her face turned towards him. A small breeze had caught up, and some of her hair was swooshing around the air like the grass was against his skin.

_Beautiful_, he whispered in is head sadly. He barely said this remark consciously; it just was an instinct. His thoughts reminded him of older memories. He thought about the time Haruhi had to be a host for Ritsu Kasanoda, and he began to question how as a father figure, he could find Haruhi so absolutely adorable. Now he looked at her face and didn't even care that she was wearing a boy's uniform instead of the poofy yellow dresses she should have had on.

_Beautiful_. He smiled to himself and responded to her comment. "Well either way, I think it should be fun. I have never had a sibling or anyone my age to really hang out with for this long at my house. Tamaki's smile grew a little more.

Haruhi nodded. She tried to forget that Tamaki had basically made her come home with him just for safety, which she obviously _had. I guess it won't be all too bad to stay with him, I mean; he seems pretty excited about it so far_… Haruhi returned a smile for the charming boy, which made him ruffle her hair happily. It was a little smile, but Tamaki still couldn't resist but to get excited by it. Still though, he unconsciously did not squeeze her into a tight hug right now, because the moment would be ruined if he did.

Haruhi couldn't help but notice on how Tamaki was acting like the mature Tamaki right now. She didn't have too many high hopes though because she still believed that he would break into a bear hug and scream things like, "Daddy's little girl is just too **CUTE**!" Instead, Tamaki sighed joyfully and put his arm around her shoulder, as he got closer to her body. Haruhi saw his charming smile work itself out from his lips, and she knew it from watching him host many times before.

"Thanks," Was simply what he said as he pulled her against his arm. Haruhi did not know what to make of it, but she allowed him to do this, for pulling away might hurt his feelings.

The moon was beginning to glimmer just a little now, and the dark blue sky was slowly overlapping over the old yellows and reds that were once swaying around.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi looked up and saw a girl that must have been one of the maid's standing at the doorway of the guest bedroom. The girl looked like she could be her age, and she had long curly hair of a muddy color and a sweet smile across her pinkish lips. Her deep green eyes looked inviting as she stared at Haruhi. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you." Haruhi said with a simple bow of her head. She heard a small squeal come out of the maid's lips. _That's right_, she thought to herself. _I am still in guy's clothing_…

Haruhi descended out of the room and quickly glanced at the maid with one of her bleak smiles. The girl looked at her with huge loving eyes and her cheeks turned a light pink.

_She's probably into Tamaki also…ah…hosting… _Haruhi sighed in her head. She was walking down the long elegant stairs just as an arm locked their elbow with hers. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Yes sempai…?" Haruhi said this in a tone that Tamaki wished was not so dull.

"Oh…just taking a stroll down the stairs…" Tamaki's eyes glittered as his charming voice spoke softly. A small laugh came out of Haruhi's lips.

"Well of course…you have to walk down your stairs if you want to reach the dining room." Tamaki froze with a pale face. Haruhi began to grow worrisome, and tried to ease the moment by lightly poking his forehead with a tender finger and laughing half-heartedly. "Sempai…?" she asked in a soft concerning way_. Such a sweet voice_…Tamaki told himself as he dissolved out of his frozen stance. His princely confidence made him smile as if his aura was sparkling from the beautiful sight that he was. (Oh wait…his aura did sparkle :P)

"Of course!" Haruhi was relieved to hear his chirping voice again instead of a dead silence: it was a sign that he was Tamaki Suoh again, the king of a host club of lovely charming young men… oh and of course of the lovely young mens' toy that's name was coincidentally Haruhi Fujioka… (XD)

Haruhi could make out the high-pitched shrieks coming from the maids' that were all bunched up in a corner watching Tamaki's glittering eyes and romantic smile. "You are so smart, my Haruhi." He ruffled her brown hair and pulled his elbow off of hers tenderly since they had now fully descended the stairs.

Haruhi walked quicker as the smell of gourmet food filled the air, and Tamaki found himself facing the back of her head. He stared at her in awe, muttering things from his inner voice. _You idiot!_ He hissed in his head. _Of course you have to go around making a fool of yourself…of course to get to the dining room you must…_ Tamaki's face pulled away from annoyance as he spotted Haruhi's gaze. Once she looked at him his mind went silent and only stared at her beauty with pure pleasure. "You coming?" She asked. Tamaki drowned happily in her tender sweet words. They echoed in his ears like the passionate notes of a slow lovely lullaby about love. He imagined her words to be the sweet cries of a flue singing a solo as many violins and cellos quietly played a few descending notes in the background.

"Oh…yes, yes." He had to snap back to reality and think about these long precious daydreams later when he couldn't make himself look like a fool in front of Haruhi_. No dosing off…_ He straightened his posture and led Haruhi into the large dining hall. A long oak table sat below an illuminating white chandelier that sparkled like a million diamonds and pearls.

"Oh, sit down…sit down!" A nervous voice chirped to Haruhi. A girl with long black hair and pleading stormy eyes pulled out an elegant oak chair that matched the table well. _I wonder how many maids and service they have around here…_Haruhi asked to herself in wonder.

"Oh…thank you." Haruhi turned to the maid and smiled politely as she was sitting on the soft white cushions of the chair, and she found that the dark haired girl almost screamed out loud with joy. _Even here I have no way of getting away from the whole hosting thing…maybe I should of worn a dress or something…_ Haruhi sat in thought for a little while, and chuckled a little at the _idea. I bet Tamaki entertains these girls plenty…with his ways._ A small snicker escaped Haruhi's lips and she found a confused frightened Tamaki staring at her, not knowing what to do about the situation. Before he could confront the issue any longer, a maid rushed towards him and pulled a chair out for him to sit in as well.

"For you too of course!" The poor girl was hysterical as she felt Tamaki's eyes upon her face. Any moment now, she thought sweat would explode from her forehead and moisten her so much that she would cry out loud. "Thank you my darling." An all time famous smile of Tamaki's peered from his lips as he sat down beside Haruhi. Love was pounding against the maid's chest with so much pressure that her friends had to hurry towards her and catch her trembling grinning body.

_I was right…_ Haruhi noted as she saw the scene play before her eyes. _Sempai does it even at his own house… maybe he doesn't even see himself doing it either…_

"Haruhi, what are you thinking of?" Tamaki's face inched towards her face and smiled. Haruhi blinked with surprise as she had awakened from her thoughts and found Tamaki's face right next to hers. His breath was somewhat alluring, but she forgot about the thought as quickly as it had stumbled stupidly to her. "Oh…" She stuttered in confusion as Tamaki's eyes bounced around her face: waiting and reading her like she was his prey.

"Nothing." Haruhi broke free of his charming spell. Surely she could not get caught up in the moment from a charming boy like Tamaki, for it was simply his talent to charm girls. She denied being so easy to be ruled over by romance like this, although she did not even notice she was denying it. She simply looked at Tamaki with amusement flittering across her lips as she spoke. "You know, sempai…you shouldn't scare people like that." Tamaki's eyes were as innocent as her gentle playful voice.

""Scare people?" He questioned. He began to think of the thought with maybe a bit too much interest, and his twinkling bright purple eyes started to lean towards a not-so-innocent look. He inched towards Haruhi's face as much as he could without actually touching her skin with his, and of course, he still held on to his charming smile, even if his eyes were deceiving.

A bleak amount of squealing and short breaths were heard from the watching maids, who stood behind the two 'boys' with bouncy feelings in their tummies. Finally Haruhi broke the quiet cries that they were trying to restrain by saying, "You're doing your hosting thing, sempai." All the maids had cheered in a rather girly manner once they heard Haruhi's tender voice. It was like they were waiting for her to speak for so long that now that she did, her voice seemed to be a better treasure than a million gleaming white pearls resting on the warm ground of the beach.

Haruhi felt a bit awkward from the silence and so she poked the boy's white face to see his reaction. She looked at him with some concern since his face seemed off. She did not enjoy seeing Tamaki pull off his miserable face because it made her stomach roll around in a bit of panic when she saw it.

_I came on too strong… I can't act like that towards Haruhi! She will hate me…hate..._ "I'm sorry Haruhi!" He blurted quite fast that Haruhi could barely understand his words. She giggled and patted his hair sweetly like only a great friend could.

"You're funny sempai." She smiled that smile that made Tamaki want to faint. He looked at her in pure wonder_… she isn't mad…_ he thought with surprise. Her smile brought his own smile to his lips; it was like Haruhi's happiness was contagious in the air, and Tamaki had suffered the disease.

The two teenagers pulled away from their close exchange once the smell of tuna and rice filled their noses. Tamaki didn't take much note of the food, for he cared not too much to eat that much right now, but Haruhi, on the other hand, held her breath as the servers placed an delicious meal next to her face. An elegantly decorated portion of pink fish lay beside some white rice and a few neatly sliced green vegetables. Her dish looked too pretty to eat… _but then again_, she thought with a happy smirk on her face. _It is __**tuna**__…__**fancy **__tuna…_

From the smile on Haruhi's face, which actually was a very strange sight since it looked merciless as it stared down at the salmon like it was stating, "I will eat you, and you will be mine," in a frightening chuckling evil voice, (okay… I am sorry if I got a little carried away there :P) Tamaki couldn't of been happier. _My Haruhi…_ he sighed to himself without anyone hearing him.

With that, the merciless girl felt no pity on the salmon any longer as she tore through it with the sharp edges of a fork and knife.

**So I hope you guys liked it **** I hope to get the next chapter in as soon as I can, and I am sorry if this one took me a while! I know, I know, this one was quite a romantic sort, but how could I resist? In the next chapter it might be a bit different… we will see :P **

** Reviews would be nice! :D (Of course if you even want to bother… hehe ****)**


	3. Nobody is really just one word

**A/N: So here it is. I am so deeply sorry it took so long! I got back from my vacation yesterday, even though I was supposed to leave two weeks ago. So, two weeks ago I thought that I would be on the plane and I estimated to myself that I would be at least starting the fourth chapter. Here I am, at home, finishing the third chapter. I'm sorry guys! I had family stuff going on so I didn't have much time and to be honest I was a bit lazy. I was aiming for a different chapter than this but oh well, I introduce a new character here! Don't worry, it will not take away from the story about our beloved Host Club! Just needed some plot… well actually I still have no idea how this story will go, but we will see, right? ;)**

"Sorry!" Kiyoshi Matsoka seemed to own this particular word as his own quote you could say. He could be a clumsy boy; actually, he had become an even clumsier boy just recently. You see, Kiyoshi seemed to always have an awkward embarrassing moment when he would get nervous, and at the moment his nerves were bouncing in his stomach like vicious fists.

Pure, was the meaning of this dark-haired short and quiet teenager's name, and his mom meant for it to mean this. She would tell Kiyoshi that he looked so much like his father that indeed he was a pure heart, because his dad was a kind loving man.

His eyes, she said, said it all. Light blue with speckles of dusty gray sprinkled in between had the sort of pure feeling that she would never forget of her passed away husband. They looked at her through all the hardship and loving moments they had surpassed, and yet, those same eyes had also been closed forever when a sudden death had taken his life.

Little Kiyoshi, well, was he really pure like his wonderful name said? Maybe he used to be, was what he would tell himself. But now…

He looked at Haruhi's face, her ruffled brown hair, big chocolate-like eyes, and small body, and swallowed back some fear. Yes, she complimented her description he had been told about well.

"Oh it's okay." She bent down to pick up her fallen books. Her little smile and inviting eyes made Kiyoshi feel all the more guilty. He shuffled down onto his knees and stacked scattered papers into a neat pile. Haruhi bent over to help him out, and couldn't help but notice how much his hands shook as he placed his hand on the ground to search for more papers. Kiyoshi noticed her staring from his peripheral vision and cleared his throat quickly.

""I am really sorry about bumping into you. I guess I can get pretty clumsy sometimes…" A strand of dark smooth hair fell down across his face while he laughed weakly.

"Um… Haruhi Fujioka, right?" The stuttering boy looked at his shaking hands, bit his bottom lip angrily, and picked himself up. _Idiot… she will be able to look __**right**__ through you…_

"That's me." Haruhi rose. The heavy textbooks in her arms forced her to stumble a little until Kiyoshi balanced them on her arms in a better way. He took the white sheets of paper in his own arms and placed them on her books. The whole time he did this, he dared to not look up to her, he knew she was staring at him but he was too nervous to face her.

"My name is Kiyoshi. Uh…Kiyoshi Matsoka." _Like it matters… _He whispered quietly so only himself and his inner voice could hear.

"Oh, the new honor student." Kiyoshi lifted his head and finally looked at her, but barely. His eyebrow rose slightly_. How does she know my name?_

"One of my friends told me that we were going to have a new student." She said innocently with a bleak smile, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh. Heh…" Chuckling weakly, Kiyoshi turned his gaze away from her stare. Her natural smile was so innocent; it was like it was punching him right in his chest viciously.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Two boys galloped towards Haruhi eagerly and stopped on her shoulders. Their focus was on the boy with messy black hair, shocked grayish blue eyes, a short skinny body, and no school uniform. The twins exchanged looks curiously until the boy's identity popped into their mind at the same moment.

"You must be the new honor student!" They bounced towards him, and shook both of his hands at the same time. Kiyoshi looked back and forth from the tall twins with huge scared eyes. _There's like __**two**__ of them…and they are talking at the __**same**__ time…_

"Ehhh…." A ball of moisture was forming in his throat and he had to swallow it down before choking. He had seen twins before, and it wasn't that odd, but these twins had surprised him. It was like they were one person… _But there __**has**__ to be something different about them._ He ignored the world in thought for a few seconds.

"Ahh! Don't do that guys!" The long stack of books were beginning to topple out of Haruhi's arms because of the loss of balance that the twins had caused for her while jumping off of her shoulders. Two books crashed to the ground and she groaned as she tried to take control of the other falling books. Another book slowly was tipping away from her fingertips, and before it fell down like a tumbling boulder, a hand was there to grab it and snatch all of her other books quickly.

"Thanks Hikaru." Hikaru stood in front of her and held all of her huge books as if it was no problem for him. Then he smiled down at her quickly and placed the stack on the ground cautiously.

"Why so many books?" Kiyoshi examined the scene with one hand cupped against his right cheek and chin. _So they __**are**__ two people…_ he smiled to himself proudly, like he did whenever he realized how easily he could see through people. He looked towards Hikaru standing next to Haruhi, and Kaoru glancing at his brother with a strange look in his eyes. He didn't really know what it was, but it looked somewhat sad. Still, it was not exactly sad, it was something else. _Hmmm…._ he looked into Kaoru's eyes more intensely. _What kind of look is that…it's blank but deep down there is some hidden emotion…_Then Kaoru turned his eyes straight at Kiyoshi. His eyes changed to a puzzlement.

"Oh, Ms. Tanaka lent me them for studying…I just need to put them away somewhere…" Haruhi searched the hall around her, but where could she put these before class started? She began to search her surroundings until she saw Kiyoshi, and realized she had forgotten about him.

"Oh, Kiyoshi, sorry I forgot about you." Haruhi smiled as the short boy finally turned his eyes towards her.

"Oh, it's okay…I have to go anyways. I'll, uh, see you in class then." This was his moment to get away from the craziness, to walk to class and wait there even if he was the only one waiting, and sit in thought. The emotions of other people always sparked an interest to him and now he wanted to go think about Haruhi and her strange friends. _Might as well know as much as I can about her…_

Abruptly, the twins snapped their heads towards Haruhi as Kiyoshi rushed away and clutched her shoulders.

"You scared him off, you shouldn't do that to people." Haruhi sighed: she was so confused. She actually was not thinking about the twins much, because she was more focused on two things. First, where she would put all those huge books, and secondly, why Kiyoshi ran away so quickly. _Did he not like me? What did I do?_ Haruhi sighed again.

"Oh did we…" The twins' faces looked her in each of her eyes, their smiles lurking with trouble.

"And who was this _friend_ of yours that we scared, _**Haruhi**_…?" Hikaru pulled Haruhi's chin to his eye level and spoke her name slowly.

"Yes…how do you know this _friend_, _**Haruhi**_…?" Kaoru took her chin this time and pulled her towards him, speaking her name slowly in the same way.

Haruhi chuckled loudly and pushed her palms on their foreheads. "I know! I don't think Kiyoshi doesn't like me. I think he was just scared of you two." Haruhi felt a swell of relief wash over her. She didn't like making people feel bad because of her, and now she knew Kiyoshi was probably just shy and confused. After all, wasn't she when she came here? Confusion when she met the host club members. That was it.

"I just met him." She answered. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other, already recovered from being pushed away from her, and ready to use their toy. They grinned and leaned in again to her face. Silence swept through them except for the light breathing that escaped both of their lips at the same moment.  
"Haruhi!" An excited voice exclaimed from behind the tortured toy. The twins' grins increased in size. Tamaki walked towards them and then cocked his head to see what was going on more effectively. He gasped rather dramatically and raced towards the twins angrily.

"Leave my innocent daughter be you two…_**you!**_" Tamaki winced as Kaoru leaned in to Haruhi's ear and giggled sweetly. Haruhi flashed him an innocent yet confused look and stated, "Why are you giggling in my ear? I can hear you quite well."

Kaoru looked at his brother and gave him the signal for his turn to play around with the 'toy.' Hikaru smiled down at her face and couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked: she didn't understand what was going on at all, it seemed.

"Haruhi! Don't you _**let those boys**_ toy you around! _Those…_" Tamaki gasped. His body and stretched round eyes were frozen in place as he watched the twins play around with his innocent little girl. Hikaru was now leaning into Haruhi's face...slowly_…and then slower_…Tamaki broke through his frozen shell. He jumped up and ran at the twins. He grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and pulled him away from Haruhi as quickly as he could. Then he turned Hikaru towards his face and shook him. He shook him back and forth and glared at Hikaru's smile until anger filled in his violet eyes.

"What's wrong, boss?" Hikaru teased. Tamaki's eyes flickered down at him, but some strands of light golden hair shielded his eyes shortly after. Tamaki didn't speak. He only looked back at Haruhi with a small smile, as if nothing had happened. Kaoru stood next to her, holding his breath impatiently.

"Haruhi, you really shouldn't let these idiots control you like that." Tamaki released his grip on Hikaru's shoulder and walked towards Haruhi with that little smile across his lips. He put his arm around her back and looked at her eyes with wonder. He didn't see much effect from the molesting on her face. He actually didn't see much emotion on her face at all. It was like she didn't care about being used as a 'toy' by these twins.

"It's okay, Tamaki-sempai. I'm used to it. Although I don't understand why hosts always have to get so close to somebody's face…" Tamaki's eyes widened and his hand slipped off of his hip onto her chin.

"Haruhi, I'm not going to let my daughter be okay with being molested by these boys so easily!" He pulled her face to him and bobbed her chin up and down to get a further inspection.

"You have forgotten what it's like to talk back to them, push them away. They are using you like a little toy! What are you going to do about that, Haruhi?" The twins' eyes reached each other in a little worry. What was Tamaki doing? He was just picking a fight with Haruhi.

Haruhi felt a bit of anger tightening in her chest. _What does he think? I can defend myself._ She felt the anger slowly flowing through her until it came out of her lips. She had had enough of Tamaki right now. _He can't just go saying I can't control my own problems!_

"Why? Do you think I can't do that by myself? I don't need you to save me!" Haruhi clutched Tamaki's hand that was on her chin and threw it off. Her voice sounded a little harsh, and she tried to ignore Tamaki's surprised face as she continued speaking. "They aren't doing any harm, **I** think, so you don't have to go assuming." Tamaki looked at Haruhi and bowed his head to her. His eyes expressed pain but he hid it once he looked up to her.

"Haruhi, if that's what you think then that's fine. If you don't mind then you should be able to decide what to do for yourself." His words seemed to be more of a reassurement for himself then words for Haruhi. Haruhi could see right through his smile, she could see the little bit of sadness and it struck her. She didn't like when Tamaki was sad, and she certainly didn't like to be the cause. She had burst into anger at him, something she didn't do very often. She usually could contain herself more, but that was a little rough in her mind for even the problem. Her eyes searched him and then she smiled herself. Maybe one bleak smile could brighten him up, just one small Haruhi smile to make Tamaki's day. After all, smiles were made to ease a moment of silent tension, were they not?

"Haruhi, do you find this funny?" Tamaki stared down at her, suddenly a bit hurt from her reaction. He looked towards the twins, who had kept silent for an unusually long time, holding their breaths. They didn't see Tamaki's serious side too much, so they could recognize it on the spot. His eyes flushed around their faces in such a way that they were a bit frightened.

"No sempai. I just wanted to make you…" Haruhi sighed and squirmed away from his arms. She would never understand Tamaki. She looked at the quiet twins and sighed again with a tiny smile creeping through her lips. All three boys glanced at each other with worried looks.

"I get it now." Haruhi said, obviously a bit amused as she put her finger on her lip and stared up at the ceiling. Her anger had descended, and now she was just as innocent as before as her far-away eyes searched through a path of nothing.

"What?" The twins asked impatiently as they leaned in to her conversation. Even Tamaki had paused his sulking and leaned in curiously to see what she had to say.

"Well…I actually am not completely sure…" They took a small step towards her and waited for her to speak, but she simply sighed and thought about ways to phrase her thoughts in speech. Her finger rested on her bottom lip, stroking it with concentration. Tamaki couldn't wait any longer to hear what she wanted to say so he stepped forward and bent down in front of her with a charming smile right in front of her eye level.

"Haruhi?" He asked softly with a little chuckle. Haruhi's eyes moved slowly down from the ceiling to him, and she was a bit surprised to see Tamaki's face right there, peering at her. She quickly noted that she was right: hosts seemed to always be very close to somebody's face. Little did she know, she was being Haruhi and not realizing things soon enough. Not all hosts had to be close to your face. The twins did it for fun because she was their toy, and Tamaki just did it out of instinct it seemed. It wasn't like Mori leaned in like that, or Kyoya and Honey if you thought about it.

"You shouldn't scare people like that…I was telling that to Hikaru and Kaoru. It seems to be something you all do…" She looked over to the identical boys, her smile fairly cheerful. She loved the host club, even with their crazy attitudes and ideas. Honey with his cakes, Mori protecting Honey from eating too much cakes because of cavities, Kyoya who would be the only calm one in a room of crying hosts, just tapping his notebook like nothing was happening, the twins that spoke at the same time as if they could read each others thoughts, and that would dress her up in ridiculous outfits, and Tamaki.

Tamaki had many different sides to him if you think about it. He could be romantic, charming, and a ladies-entertainer, or he could be sulking in a corner of woe growing mushrooms in all his despair. His handsome smile could strike a room of girls in love, or look down sadly and rush to wet tears. His bright eyes could twinkle, invite, stare down at you fondly, tear up, grow as huge as a set of puppy-eyes, go blank, flood with fury, or simply stare. But a simple stare from Tamaki still had more to it.

Haruhi looked at her hands, aware of the stares on her face. She thought deeply about everyone, with that small smile still creeping out beneath her lips. She released a sigh and found the perfect word for Tamaki… It was Tamaki. He didn't really have one word, as nobody else really did. She could go on forever, but once forever was over, she would still be looking at her hands wondering what to think up. Nobody has one word. They just have many little details, but not one exactly.

"So what do you get?" Tamaki asked, pulling a bit away from her face after he noticed she might be uncomfortable.

"Well… I was thinking…" Haruhi looked at the twins. "That this was a host club act, something to entertain the ladies."

"What was an act?" Obviously Tamaki was not following this conversation very well, because he was utterly confused on what she meant. Haruhi turned to him and sighed at her friend's lack of understanding.

"You two might get the ladies well with your brotherly love, but I don't really want to be pulled into it." She pointed her finger at them, but her voice wasn't angry or harsh, it was just plain. Plain, because wasn't Haruhi the normal host? She wasn't supposed to please the ladies acting like her and the other hosts shared a connection of Yaoi. Of course, since she was a girl it could not be Yaoi, but to the ladies that thought she was a guy, it was.

All three boys snapped their heads towards each other, searching each other's faces in panic. Maybe there is one word for Haruhi; maybe she is just different then any other human being that doesn't have only one word. Her word was innocent: innocent and oblivious to some things that had to do with bad things in the world. She was smart, but sometimes she would turn confused and oblivious to human emotions or actions like ones the Host Club presented to her. Like why the twins and Tamaki got so close to her face so much: she thought it was a host member thing, but she hadn't thought about it hard enough to realize that not all the hosts do it. Tamaki did it to charm the ladies, it was his princely hosting attitude, but to Haruhi he didn't need to try to do it. He would just lean into her face with that smile perched upon his lips and stare into her eyes in wonder as she talked. Maybe her words were like enchanted waves spilling from a buried cave. The waves would flow so smoothly and delicately against his face that he would have to lean into them to feel them better. If only he could keep leaning forever, and feel those words speak to him until all was gone.

Still, if Haruhi was innocent but also oblivious, was that not two words to describe her? Unless a language has a way to say that one is equal to two, then she is not different, because she is a person. People have descriptions, some longer than others. The Host Club had many interesting qualities themselves, so they would fall into the endless list of adjectives.

Little did all the four hosts know that a certain short boy with jet-black hair and grayish eyes was watching them in wonder. He scanned all their facial expressions and actions, in pure curiosity. He could read people so easily, it was like a gift to him, although he thought it was just a simple aspect that he had a bit more of then others. Little did he know that it was unique to be able to know the relationships between people from simply watching. To him, this pointless argument was wonderful for his thoughtful mind, it was like a massage that would satisfy his entertainment and allow him to keep to himself for the long periods of time he loved to just think.

Kiyoshi Matsoka, was he pure? He was supposed to be, but even he didn't know. Sometimes a writer can write a quote that even they don't fully understand. They could read someone else's quote and pick up it's meaning right there, but then they would look at their own and not know what to make of it.

**A/N: So there it is. How do you like the new kid? I will promise to type, type, type! I know we all wanted the twins, so I had to have them more in here. And, I also had to make them treat Haruhi like a toy a lot too :P If you have any tips or you just want to tell me what you thought about it, that would be great! I think I only have been getting into this story because I know there is some people actually reading it :D Haha. Oh also, if you have any ideas or suggestions on what you want to see in the story, because well, this is basically a one-shot for sure, and I usually like to be able to know how the whole thing will go before I type it. But that's okay, it's all about experience, right? **** (sorry for the long A/N, just haven't updated in long enough)**


	4. Study or Tamaki Time?

"I have to do my homework senpai…" Haruhi scribbled more notes onto a blank sheet of paper. Her fingers felt stiff from holding the orange pencil in her hand for so long. She was supposed to have gotten into Ouran because of her good grades, but she couldn't think straight right now. Tamaki's violet eyes were staring right into her eyes as she tried to focus on the large history textbooks in front of her. She peered up at him and sighed as his smile widened.

"Don't you have any homework Tamaki-senpai?" He tilted his head and just stared at her silently, his smile increasing even more now.

"Tamaki-senpai…?" Haruhi looked at him for a moment until she got impatient and turned back to her homework. She tapped the wooden graphite pencil on her paper once more and yawned once her eyes looked at the tiny text in the book in front of her. Tiresome took over her mind and she could feel her eyes slowly flutter to a close. She would of fallen asleep right then unless a hand caught her textbook and picked it up for inspection.

"Haruhi, we should do something fun! I know you're going to fall asleep soon…" Tamaki waved the book in her face with one hand as if it weighed nothing. To Haruhi, that book had been a bit of a trouble and discomfort to pick up and place on the table, and here Tamaki was, waving it around in the air like it weighed as little as a small button.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have to do my homework…" Haruhi almost started to chuckle at the idea of Tamaki's fun. He would probably want her to go to a commoner's grocery store and give him a tour of the fantastic world that belonged to instant coffee and, 'Oh my! Microwavable TV dinners!' She looked back down at her homework and sighed when she remembered he had taken her book.

"I have to keep my grades up. Remember, I am an honor student. If I don't keep my grades up, I might be kicked out of the school." She looked at him now with worry. It occurred to her that his dad was the chairman of Ouran high school, but she might still be kicked out, even if Tamaki tried to not allow it.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki placed her book down where it was before and stared off at a bookshelf nearby.

"You know daddy wouldn't allow you to be kicked out of the school." He ruffled her hair with a sweet smile. "And you are just so smart that that would never happen." He stared down at her and hoped for a reaction, but her innocent eyes just looked at him in the cute way they always did. He pulled away from the idea of squeezing her into a hug, because this was serious. Still though, a tug-of-war was wrestling inside of his stomach, and at one side he wanted to pull her into a breathless hug, and the other side wanted to stop such thoughts so that she could finish her homework like a good friend would.

Haruhi looked down at the book he had put down and smiled sadly. Even she wanted to get away from homework right now and have fun with Tamaki, even if it meant doing ridiculous things she didn't really want to do. Strolling through a commoner's store with an jumping Tamaki beside her might make her sigh, but doing her homework would make her sigh more. Even she could enjoy the comfort of Tamaki's excitement sometimes, because excitement usually meant happiness, and happiness is contagious.

"I guess we could go do something for a little bit… but then I have to come back and finish this." Haruhi could feel Tamaki's excited jumps as she sat on the sofa. The tug-of-war must have won on the side of hugging her, because now he had pulled her into his chest and squeezed her as if she was a life-sized teddy bear and he was the child that had got it for Christmas. He pulled her closer into his chest until Haruhi gasped and shook his arm for release. Tamaki only smiled and looked down at her smashed face against his chest. He pulled her face away from suffocation, but still held her to him like he would never let go. She squirmed in his arms enough to look up at his gleaming smile and wide eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to be so excited…" She was hushed as he stood up and spun around in a circle, with Haruhi still clinging onto his body in horror. She tightened her grip around his shoulders in fear of being dropped and felt like a child as her legs were sprung up against his chest.

"But of course! We are going to have so much fun!" Tamaki spun once more and pulled her fearful face towards his. "Where do you want to go, my Haruhi?"

"Senpai. Please put me down." Tamaki held onto her chin without a trace of movement, he only smiled into her brown eyes, refusing to let go. Haruhi squirmed around and demanded to be let go, but Tamaki shook his head, chuckled, and put his lips beside her ear.

"Senpai." Haruhi sounded stern but he took no notice. Her eyes were so innocent and cute that he melted closer to her ear and whispered as quietly as he could obtain, "Where do you want to go, Haruhi?"

"I don't know… just let me go, senpai." Haruhi pounded on his arm but of course it took no effect upon his strong grip.

"Very well…" Tamaki winked in her direction and bent over to place her feet gently upon the floor. Once she had found her balance, he remained crouched low so that he could meet her eyes straight-forward.

"We have a few hours, so where shall we go?" Haruhi sighed, _how many times can he keep asking that? _

"Maybe…Aha!" Tamaki's hand dramatically danced upon his chin. "We should go to a place of entertainment!" Haruhi's eyes widened. _Entertainment? Isn't that what you do when you want to have fun…?_ She looked at Tamaki's obvious joy even if he was acting so clueless, and she almost chuckled from his enthusiasm.

"Haruhi!" He bounced upon her like a little child, causing her to jump from surprise. She pulled her face away from his as soon as he leaned into her so closely.

"Yes…?" Her voice trailed on sleepily. The energy bursting from his words were like a whip of excitement hitting her face, but she still felt worn from the homework that had consumed her.

"The zoo!" Tamaki expected a jump of joy and an excited yes to escape from Haruhi once he said it, but she just looked at him. He returned her stare in more expectation that she would jump to her senses and response, but she took her time. He began to feel sadness well in his chest and his grin turned around slowly: like a droplet of water falling into a sink.

"You… don't like it…" Haruhi couldn't respond until he was leaning in a corner, staring down at the floor with his arms cradling his knees. It was like the little child that had held his life-sized teddy bear had gotten his Christmas gift taken from him, and he was given a weed to stare at in boredom. Haruhi glanced over to her lonely friend and already knew what to do. She strolled towards him and stood there, waiting. She felt tall beside his sulking body, but she still crouched to his height in order to look at his face. Unfortunatly, he hid his face under his knees, so she would only be able to calm him with words.

"Senpai…" She touched his shoulder lightly and found that that was enough for him to lift his chin up more proudly. Well now, I suppose Haruhi could use something other that words to calm her senpai, hm?

"I'd love to go." The fair-haired boy began to lift his head in even more confidence and pride now. He turned his face towards her and smiled a smile that brought another smile to Haruhi herself.

"So lets go." She outstretched her hand to her senpai and stood up with him. He scooped the side of her little body and pulled her against him warmly. She groaned and was about to refuse, but suddenly they were speeding away out of the study's door. She saw Tamaki pull out a flip phone before he began dialing some numbers on the keyboard. He muttered a few words, ended with a goodbye, and turned to Haruhi with a smile.

"Come, my princess." He clutched her hand tighter and pulled her away a bit too quickly for her liking. As he tugged at her arm, he began to notice something bad. He glanced quickly at her and remembered calling her his princess. He stopped abruptly, taking Haruhi by surprise.

"Sorry Haruhi." He smiled at her like only a host could. A host would stop a girl's heart with that look, but not somebody different like Haruhi. Instead of immeadiatly blurting out sweet words to him like most girls would, her eyes turned to concern. A little fear was working its way from his princely smile, and she might have been only one of few who could find it behind his calm face.

"Hmmm…?" Tamaki released a sigh of relief from her confusion and sprang into tugging her away more quickly. He thought about the word princess_. Daddy's use that on their little girl's all the time…_ He told himself in an attempt to bring more relief to his head. Still, something seemed off, but he didn't have enough time to think of it before one of the maids was opening a door for him. Haruhi bowed her head to the melting girl in respect before being pulled away from feverishly anxious boy.

"After you." Tamaki pulled open a door and slowly released her hand as he slid to his side of the long dark limo. Haruhi could smell that special scent of richness that surrounded her. She didn't know how to put it, but after being in such a rich home and car for two days, she could clearly distribute the sweet smell of tall fancy mansions to simple apartment buildings. It surely was nice to be away from normal life and in such an extravagant enviroment, but she still felt tired from all of it. Usually she would be sitting in her small home right now, finishing the last of her homework, and maybe stolling into the kitchen for a small snack. Insteaad, she was seated in a car that was so rich that it smelled of only tasteful scents, she was not even close to done with her homework due to all the staring Tamaki pressed against her, and if she needed a snack, Tamaki could literally snap his finger and a feast of deluxe and extraordinary food would appear in front of her clutches. Richness might be nice, but sometimes a simple commoner life could be better.

Haruhi glanced out of the window and watched sights dance away from her eyes in an overwhelming speed. The silence in the limo was completely comfortable for her, but she just knew that it shook Tamaki. Still, she kept her eyes glued out of the window, and waited for some reason to turn, but none came. Tamaki remained quiet, even if he wanted to burst into a conversation. He breathed in, and found his breath loud in the silence of no noise. That was enough to force his lips to talk out even if he didn't want to.

"Haruhi." He watched her and found that she still didn't turn to him. He scooted closer to her and laid his palm on her shoulder softly. Immeadiately, Haruhi jumped up from her window-gazing and turned towards him with her usual innocent puzzlement.

"Remember, I said you shouldn't scare people like that, senpai." She smiled and found it funny that of all the space in the limo, Tamaki was taking the little air she had as he squeezed up against her.

"Scare?" He pulled away from her, a bit hurt, but she stopped him from going into too much woe.

"More like startle I guess." Haruhi saw comfort flow into the boy again, but then a vibrating feeling shook inside her pant's pocket. She pulled the small phone out of her pocket and saw a picture of two fire-haired boys winking before her eyes. She took the call and immeadiately heard Hikaru's voice chirping a hello.

"Oh hey Hikaru." Tamaki was already glaring at the phone, especially at the picture of the twins.

"Whatcha doing Haruhi?" He sounded bored, and some odd noise was rattling in the background. _A rattle toy…?_ Haruhi thought with a frown. _Wait, no. Could it be keys?_

"Uh…" Her eyes lowered in distess. "What is that sound?" She asked quickly, but also quite calmly. Hikaru didn't respond for some time, but finally let out a long sigh.

"Kaoru! Can you please stop that?" He yelled in the background.

"But I need to fix these bikes by today…" Kaoru whined slightly. Haruhi got a glimpse of Tamaki's pale expression and sighed.

"I can't get instant coffee for you two right now," Her voice was cool but weary. She was staring at the phone with, to shortly put it, a look of, 'Get your own coffee because I'm too damn tired right now.'

"That's not it!" Hikaru yelled behind the noise rising. Seriously, it sounded like a whole ton of rattling and tools at work. "We're bored, and Kaoru wants to repair our bike right now, so-,"

"Oh hey Haruhi!" Kaoru's voice was now there. The noise was over, but he seemed out of breath.

"Um… hey Kaoru…" So this was a weird phone converstation for Haruhi. First of all, Kaoru was… repairing a bike? And then they were talking…

"Let's hang out," The unision of twins responded. Haruhi shook her head. Yeah, they were talking normally again… well talking like one person was their normal, that is.

"Well…"

"Come on, Haruhi!" Kaoru said. "We've been bored all day…" Hikaru whined.

Tamaki leaned against the window, clenching his hand and frowning. Haruhi inhaled deeply and watched the car come to a halt.

"I'm busy right now," She added. "I'll be at school on Monday, so see you then." Haruhi snapped the phone shut and sighed. Tamaki shifted slightly but basically remained frozen in silence.

"We're at the zoo," Haruhi whispered, eyeing him oddly. Tamaki grunted quickly and turned over, his smile finally coming.

"Ah! Let's have a really good time, then!" He shook his head at her as she reached for the doorhandle, because soon enough he had raced outside, ran in a half-circle around the car, and thrashed it open himself.

"Uh… thanks…" The surprised girl answered. She stood up, pushed out of the car, and looked forward. And that was when Tamaki yanked on her hand, skipping away like a little boy.

**A/N: So… I've been gone for a LONG time… I can't believe I left this story hanging for so long. What, has it been since like August or something? Well, damn. I'm terribly sorry everybody =/ So this chapter is pretty long I guess, but I know… it doesn't have a whole ton going on so far. I was going to continue with the zoo scene but guess what the next chap will be of? Hehe, yep… I'm pretty sure I'll be writing on Tamaki and Haruhi's 'Zoo Day.' Well we'll see what happens… If you have any comments, please do say! **** I'm glad to hear criticism, and also: I've been re-watching OHSHC lately to get this story going better, and I noticed in one of the captions they spell sempai like senpai… so I changed that :P Hehe, not that it matters too too much, hm? **


End file.
